Challenge: The Auction
by Sanguied
Summary: Why would anyone take one, when they could have both? The Martin twins have gone missing, will the police find them in time and if they do will they ever be the same. Read Warnings, forced twincest
1. Chapter 1

Challenge: The Auction

Important Information: This is my first Suite fic, long story, but now I have challenges to fill. Cassie said there was a lot of fic with a kidnapping theme but in her eyes they were missing one very crucial element, "why the heck would anyone take one when they had the unique opportunity to have identical twins?" She challenged me to fix that. Also as per J's challenge the twins are 16 in this. This is marked as M and not because it looks good. There is forced twincest and other nasty things. I don't now own any rights or make any money from this fictional work. There will be no Mary Sues. I hate them with an unequalled passion.

Part 1

A middle aged man with dark brown hair, adjusted his glasses as he paced and spoke to the students, who were mostly paying attention. Their attention was in part due to the teacher's changing tenor, keeping the students from totally being able to ignore him with a few exceptions. His physical presence also played a part; Mr. Downing was tall and nicely built, many of girls sighed as they watched him. "Twin studies are particularly helpful when identical twins are used. Now remember identical twins are when a single sperm and egg splits a few days after conception. So they have the same genetic makeup. That will be on the test, so write it down."

Zack squirmed in his seat, his eyes on the paper in front of him and the doodling he'd been working on for the last 20 minutes. He could feel every eye in the class looking between him and Cody. Zack slumped in his seat, hoping they'd get done covering twins soon. Though he knew he wasn't the only one not enthused by the topic. Cody wasn't waving his hand in the air every five seconds.

"Mr. Downing, I thought you said that even identical twins have differences. The same genes but those genes could be turned on differently." Tara pointed towards their table, "like how Zack has a slightly fuller face than Cody but they have the same eye color and nose. So how are they useful?"

Cody signed and tried not to blush as every head in the classroom looked at their table. Maybe they should've split up and gone to different tables but they'd always sat together in Biology before and splitting up now would cause people to try and figure out 'what was wrong'. In the end, he supposed it didn't matter how far apart they were.

Mr. Downing frowned. "Remember class, we are not to use Cody and Zack for examples. However to answer your question Tara, you're right they do have the same genes but epigenetics," the man droned on but Zack could care less and stopped listening.

Zack didn't tune back in until he felt Cody shiver next to him. He glanced at Cody, who was staring at their teacher a little pale looking. So Zack started to actually listen to what Mr. Downing was talking about.

The teacher actually looked somewhat angry about the topic. "Darren, Mengele's twin obsession usually led to the death or disfigurement of his victims. It was not an honor. If Hitler's third Reich hadn't been in control of Germany, Mengele's experiments would have **never** been allowed to occur. They were unethical and horrendous, your text book talks about some examples. We will not be discussing them in class, nor will any of Mengele's so called experiments be on the test."

Next to Zack, Cody mumbled, "thank god."

Zack wondered what the heck the big idea was and tried to snag Cody's textbook. Cody pulled it away. "Let me see."

"Not now." Cody hissed back.

Zack rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to fight Cody to actually look at a text book. He shrugged and went back to his doodling. He glanced over at Cody's red pen and switched it with his black one, his dragon needed some color. Cody barely even paused his writing, taking their notes and easily accepting the pen switch.

Across the black biology table, Max said, "Hey that was kinda cool. Can you do that again?"

"What?" Zack whispered back, while Cody ignored them.

Max gestured at his pen. "You know that pen switch thing."

"Huh? What about it?"

Max just shook her head with disgusted roll of her eyes. "Forget it."

Biology was the 1st class after lunch so Zack considered the rest of the day pretty much a done deal. He managed to phase out the next 2 classes, sleeping in class while experiencing short bursts of awake when Cody led him with a shove to the next. It wasn't until the last bell of day that he felt himself perk up. He stood next to Cody's desk, bouncing on his feet. "Come on man, I want to take my board to the park."

Cody carefully put his notes from the last class together and into the right folder. Not pausing in his efforts, he shook his head. "No. Remember, we're going to Max's house today. We have to get some ideas for our Biology project."

Actually Zack didn't remember. He didn't even know they had a project for biology. He did know if he kept his mouth shut and went a long with it he could possibly get out of doing any actual work on it. "Okay."

Disgusted, Cody zipped up his bag. "You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Nope," Zack grinned.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Let's go." They met Max, Tapeworm, and Bob outside. Tapeworm and Bob were in another group and Cody wasn't sure about helping them out. However; as Max pointed out, they were just trying to come up with ideas and Tapeworm and Bob were their friends, different group or not and maybe they could help each other. What really won Cody over though was the thought that maybe Tapeworm and Bob would distract Zack and he could actually get some work done. The project was due in two weeks after all which left them hardly any time.

"Ow!"

Cody was yanked out of his thoughts by Zack's yell. He turned to see Zack rubbing his arm and glaring at Tapeworm.

"What the hell was that for?" Zack growled.

Tapeworm smirked with a shrug. "You were spacing man, not listening to a word I was saying."

"Hey Cody," he looked to Bob. "Did you feel that?"

Cody was going to tell him no of course not, but instead he smirked and said. "I'm not quite sure, maybe Tapeworm should hit him harder and I'll let you know."

Tapeworm pulled his arm back and Zack yelped and moved so Cody was between them. "Hit Cody man."

"No," Cody started only to be interrupted by Max.

"How about not hitting either of them? I think we've hung out with them long enough to know they don't feel each other's pain, otherwise they wouldn't hit each other so much."

Bob agreed. "Yeah they fight more with each other than anyone else."

Zack nodded, knowing they were both still harboring bruises from their epic battle over the last clean pair of socks. He still couldn't believe Cody had won.

Max's townhouse didn't have a pool like the hotel, but it did have a kick-ass study. Max pulled the big monitor forward and moved the desk chair so they could all sit on the couch and see. Zack and Cody on one side of her, Tapeworm and Bob on the other, and there was still enough room for everyone to be spread out and comfortable. It was the prime of computer surfing, also Max's mom made awesome snacks. They scrolled through several ideas before Zack remembered Darren's question and their teacher's reaction. "Hey what about that Men-guy, could we do a report on him?"

"Men-guy?" Max repeated, with a raised eyebrow.

Cody shook his head, knowing exactly who Zack was talking about. "No way. Zack, you have no idea, we are not doing a report on Mengele."

"Actually, Darren wants to do our report on him." Bob offered.

"I can't believe you're in a group with that jerk." Zack said to Bob, before he turned to Cody. "How would I know, you won't let me see your book."

Bob shrugged, "he was sitting at our table. I'm learning to live with it."

"Let's see if there's anything on him." Tapeworm waved a hand towards the keyboard on Max's lap.

Cody tried to talk them out of it but was outvoted 4 to 1. They found a Nova special and Max hit play. She knew the show was long but she didn't expect to get so drawn into it that it took her mother nudging her shoulder to bring her around. "Max, what are you kids watching?"

Max glanced between her mom and the screen, where they were interviewing a set of twins who had survived Mengele's horrors. "It's for a school project mom."

"Well I think you should find another topic. This one seems to be really scaring your friends." Her mother picked up the empty snack tray from earlier. "Seriously Max turn it off."

Max glanced towards Bob and Tapeworm and figured they looked like she did, disgusted and upset by the horrible abuse of other people. She turned to her other side and quickly hunted for the mouse. Zack and Cody had never looked more identical to her. They had the exact same absolutely terrified look on their faces. They had somehow smashed themselves into the corner of the couch and she had never seen them cling onto each other before. Then again she had never seen them watch horrible experiments being done on twins. "I got it mom."

Ellen (Max's mom) nodded, "Good, let's not have any more of that. You two okay?"

Still looking at the frozen image, they nodded as one. "Yeah."

She wasn't convinced and looked to her daughter. "Max, it's getting close to dinner, why don't you kids pack it up for today and find another topic, tomorrow maybe?"

Max stood up, stretching. "Yeah mom."

Ellen started from the room but looked back, "Bob, Tapeworm either of you need a ride home?" Bob nodded as did Tapeworm. "What about the twins?"

Max rolled her eyes. Her mother never could tell the difference between Cody and Zack and never called them by their first names. It was always the Martin twins or just the twins. It was embarrassing and though Max tried to get her to stop it, it hadn't worked yet. She stood up, while turning and facing her mom. "They only live a couple of blocks away mom."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

"We can walk." One of them answered and Max wasn't sure which one it was because she hadn't been looking and their voices were the same.

She glanced down at them as they untangled themselves and broke apart. Zack glanced at Cody. "Okay, I get it now. You're right, no reports on that wacko."

Cody rolled his eyes and shoved Zack further away. "I told you."

"And I'm listening." Zack shoved back.

"Hey," Max interrupted before they were fighting on her floor again. "Can you two come over tomorrow after school?"

Zack scowled, "another day? Man I'm never getting to the park."

While Cody said, over his brother's complaints, "Yes, as long as Zack doesn't have detention."

They gathered their things and said goodbye to Bob and Tapeworm, who were going to hang around until her dad could drive them home. She saw them to the door, smiling at their bickering, which she could hear until they were half way down the block.

"I wish we had brought our boards." Zack complained, kicking his feet as he walked.

Cody rolled his eyes. "We would've had to carry them all day."

"Might have been worth it." Zack mumbled.

They walked past several stores, Zack pouting the whole way about not having his skate board, having to give up going to the park today and tomorrow, and god knew what else. All Cody knew was he didn't want to listen to it or deal with it. "We pass by the comic book store on the way home."

"Yeah so, I'm broke." Now he had a new thing to bitch about.

Cody rolled his eyes. "I'm not." Sometimes it was like herding cats with his brother.

Zack leaned in close with a sweet smile. "Codester, my bestest friend."

"One Zack and it better be a new one." Cody felt the grin pulling at the corner of his mouth, as Zack started yammering about what he was going to get his bad mood forgotten. He loved that Zack was easy to please. He found two comic books himself and since they couldn't share he ended up buying two for Zack as well.

The rest of the walk was a breeze, all Cody had to do was make sure Zack didn't walk into anything or one while he read. "Hey Cody check this out," he shoved the comic in front of Cody's face.

"Not now Zack." But his eyes caught what Zack was showing him and he paused to read just that part.

Zack led him along. Cody didn't even notice when they stopped, until Zack said, "I wonder what's going on there?"

Cody lifted his head to see the front of white van in the alley next to the hotel, "Probably a delivery."

Zack scratched the side of his head. "But there aren't any delivery doors on this side of the hotel. Moseby keeps the door to the ally locked."

A head peaked around the side and waved to them with a grin. "Zack, Cody, Hey guys."

Cody shoved the comic into Zack's bag, as they walked over to the van. "Hello Sir," Cody started, but Zack interrupted, "Whatcha doing?"

"Dropping off some boxes in the garbage, you boys want to help?"

Automatically Zack was looking for an excuse. "We got a lot of homework and,"

"I'll pay you 10 dollars each."

"We'll help." Zack answered.

Cody rolled his eyes as he shook his head. He was going to help regardless and dragged his brother over. They went around to the back of the van. There were several boxes in the back of the van but not many and a few stacked by the garbage bin. "I know there aren't many left, but they're the heaviest. Here Cody," Cody took the box, "this is the last light one would you take it over?"

"Sure." He turned away from the van towards the garbage.

Zack looked up. "Do you want me to push some boxes towards you?"

"That would be great Zack."

Zack started to climb into the van but then he couldn't move and something was blocking his mouth. He twisted and tried to get away, but the arm around him was like a metal band and he was getting weak, couldn't breathe. He last thought was a muffled yell, "Co…"

He straightened, Zack in his arms. He quickly laid the boy inside the van, as he heard Cody closing the garbage lid. He quickly shoved the used cloth in his pocket and pulled another from inside a baggy, readying it.

Cody saw him lean inside the van and figured Zack was pushing the boxes forward. Cody approached his side and saw Zack. He didn't even have time to panic before he was pinned, a cloth over his mouth. He struggled and screamed but he wasn't strong enough to break away, his eyes stayed on Zack's face until his eyes closed.

He grunted as he lifted Cody, Christ his arms hurt, for as little as they were they had a hell of a fight to them. He placed Cody next to Zack and noticed even unconscious they leaned towards each other. He pushed them together and shut the back door. He pulled off his gloves before he picked their backpacks up from the ground and scrounged though them until he found the two cell phones. He placed the cell phones in his pocket and carried the bags with him, placing them on the floorboard. If his math was right and he knew it was, he had roughly an hour and a half before the anesthetic wore off.

Traffic wasn't that bad, he maneuvered the van with a practiced ease, even though he had borrowed it. It wasn't his first time behind the wheel after all. He rolled to a stop behind a SUV and looked down to the floor of the van. He'd placed them on a blanket and they hadn't moved but their breathing was regular.

Even making good time, it still took him 20 minutes to get enclosed in his garage. He easily hosted Cody over one shoulder and then Zack over the other. Still it took a lot of maneuvering, stopping and moving one then the other, to get them into the house and to secret room without dropping them. He was breathing pretty heavily when finally laid them down on the bed.

He clapped his hands, feeling accomplished, he glanced between the two, "My very first set of identical twins. You two were a lot of work," he grabbed their chins and angled them so he could look at their faces, "but so totally worth it. Pretty-Pretty boys. So what first." He glanced at their feet. "You won't need these." He slipped Zack's vans off and his socks. "Gross, kid." He threw the socks away. He removed Cody's vans and while he approved of the clean socks he took those off as well. He threw the shoes, along with the backpacks, into a lock box.

He glanced between the two boys lying out on the bed. They both had dark blonde hair, he might have to lighten that up some. They also had identical features through Zack had slightly more of a jaw line. Same lips, eyes, eyebrows, ears, he also knew they had the same eye color and voice. Cody was maybe an inch taller, easy unnoticeable, though Zack was maybe an inch wider in the shoulders.

"Now let's see what I got," Undressing unconscious bodies was never easy but he made do, practice made perfect after all. He was eager to catalog them. They had the same skin tone and very little actual body hair. They were uncircumcised, unsurprising as they had been born outside the states. Their skin was so soft. They had none of the usual teenage skin problems. Zack had been husker than Cody but this last growth spurt had trimmed him up nicely. He was sure they could wear the same size. It would be a little loose on Cody but not by much. They were absolutely perfect.

He was counting on having a nice vacation at the least on the money selling these two would bring him. He didn't think several thousand was really out of the question, maybe more. Little blonde _identical twin_ virgin boys, he licked his lips, maybe a boat wasn't out of the picture.

He manhandled them back into their shorts and then leaned them against the headboard of the bed. He adjusted them so they were leaning against each other and took a picture. He figured a picture like this was enough to get their juices going.

After a few more pictures, he went to a cabinet and pulled out the identical collars he'd put together just for this occasion. He made sure they fit comfortably and that the locks were closed then adjusted the tiny boxes to the side. He was glad he'd gone with the smallest box. Though they had been expensive, anything bigger and the boys wouldn't be able to move their heads normally.

He put Zack's tee-shirt back on and re-buttoned Cody's dress shirt but left off the vest. He placed them in one of the three adapted "closets" he had in the corner of the room. His timing was perfect and not a moment too soon as Zack started to wiggle when he placed him across from Cody. He figured, as previous experience told him, the anesthesia would wear off but they would sleep peacefully the rest of the night under its aftereffects. He made sure they were leaned comfortably before he shut the door and locked it.

Now, all he had to do was go out and return the van.

TBC: The continuation of this story largely depends on its reviews.

For Cassie, who asked politely, then begged, then threatened, but then offered a chocolate covered Methos and the deal was on. She still owes me.


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge: The Auction

Still Important Information: It only gets creepier from here on out. If you watch SVU, you'll most certainly notice some familiar detectives. Of course I own nothing and garish no wages from this fictional fun with words. This is marked as M and not because it looks good. There is forced twincest and other nasty things. I don't now own any rights or make any money from this fictional work. There will be no Mary Sues. I hate them with an unequalled passion.

Part 2

Carey slumped against the door of the suite. Her feet were killing her. Mr. Whimpermier, a hotel guest with a crush, had kept her dancing forever it seemed. He was a nice enough guy but not really her type, she preferred men without a wife and 5 kids.

She tossed her heels and gingerly walked to the kitchen. She got herself a glass of comfort and noticed that her casserole was still on the oven. She'd figured they wouldn't have eaten it but usually Cody put it in the fridge before he made them something better. She put it in the fridge and wandered towards the couch but steered herself away at the last second. If she sat down now she wasn't getting back up and she needed a hot bath. She took her glass and wandered into the bathroom.

An hour later, clean and more relaxed, already in her most comfortable pjs, she helped herself to another glass of wine and then headed to the couch. She sat back with a deep sigh and set her drink on the table. She looked at the coffee table there were no school books on it. Odd, she flipped on the TV and Lifetime blared to life. Lifetime? She looked at the empty coffee table, glanced towards the kitchen, then back to the TV. She jumped off the couch and sprinted towards the boys' bedroom. She slowed herself just before the door and eased it open.

She went into the room far enough to see Cody's bed, it was empty. Her first thought was maybe he'd had a nightmare and she looked to Zack's bed, it was a mess but she could tell it was empty. She flipped on the light, they weren't here. She took a couple of calming deep breaths. She must have missed their note, she ran back though the living room and to the dining room but there wasn't anything on the table. They always left notes, she ran for her cell phone but there were no messages. She called the boys' cell phones several times, but they were off and went right to voicemail.

She swallowed the acid taste on her tongue and blinked back the tears. It wasn't time to panic yet. It had never happened before, but maybe they had spent the night at a friend's and forgot to tell her. She flipped open her cell phone and glanced at the time, 1:00 am. She hoped the parents of her children's friends were light sleepers. She dialed the first number, reminding herself to breathe and not to scream down the phone hysterically.

"Max, wake up honey."

She rolled over in the bed and away from her mom's hands and voice, "Just a few more minutes' mom."

"It's not time for school. Max this is important, I need you to get up."

She sat up and saw her mom's concerned face and realized it was still the middle of the night. Immediately she remembered the last time this had happened her grandmother had died. She blinked and rubbed her eyes already feeling the tears coming on. "What is it mom?"

Ellen sat at her daughter's feet. "I need to know, where did the twins say they were going when they left here?"

Confusion took over Max's brain. "Zack and Cody? They were going home. Why? What happened?"

"They weren't going to anyone else's house, or the mall, or the park?"

Her mom was serious. She had this look on her face that made Max answer rather than question. "No mom they were going home. Cody was going to make Zack this fish thing they like. Seriously."

"Okay honey, I need you to get up. A cop is going to be here soon to talk to you." Ellen got off the bed and started picking her daughter's dirty clothes, even while she gathered some clean ones.

"A cop, why? Mom what happened to Cody and Zack?" Max was starting to flip out. She jumped out of bed, taking the clothes her mother handed her.

"When their mom got home they weren't there. No one knows where they are. So if you have any idea I need you to tell me now, before police get too involved."

"I really don't know."

Her mother arranged her face so they were eye to eye. "You swear."

"I swear mom." Max felt the fear winding up in her gut.

Her mom paled, "Oh god, poor Carey."

Marion Moseby only took a moment to fully wake up, hearing the hotel's ring tone had that affect on him. He sat up, blinked once or twice and grabbed his cell phone. "Moseby."

"Oh sir, it is most terrible!" Night manager, Esteban bemoaned into the phone.

Moseby got up and crossed to his dressing chair. "What is? What's happened?"

"Someone has taken the little blonde peoples!"

"What? Explain yourself." He grabbed up his pants while trying to listen, hysteria made Esteban even harder to understand.

"De police are here and Miss Carey is in tears. Someone has stolen the little blonde peoples."

"Zack and Cody? Have been kidnapped?"

"That's what I've been saying, Sir."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Moseby finished buttoning his shirt and grabbed his keys.

Carey pawed through the papers she kept in a drawer in the kitchen. "I have a recent picture in here. You see Zack was a little hefty, but they just had another jump in height and now he's so thin, I know I put it in here. Maddie took it. She gave me a copy last week. They just looked so sweet."

The police detective put a hand over hers. "Take your time. It's all right."

Right after he checked on London, Mr. Moseby went to the Martin suite only to find it was blocked by a police officer. He went to go around the man but was stopped. "Sorry sir, but you can't go in."

Mr. Moseby straightened and tugged on his coat. "I am the manager of this hotel and Ms. Martin's friend. She shouldn't be alone right now."

The uniformed cop looked unsure but a stocky man in a long dark trench, glasses and dark hair said. "Let 'him in Mike. She's about to crack and a friendly face couldn't hurt."

The cop nodded. "It's your show detective Harris."

"Unfortunately," He put his attention to Moseby, "Mr. Moseby, I'm Detective Harris, Boston PD, Special Crimes."

Moseby shook his hand. The man seemed confidant, which slightly tamed the butterflies in his stomach. Detective Harris was about 6 foot and looked like he'd been awake awhile, his white shirt was rumpled under his trench coat and his tie was slightly askew, while his Doc Martin boots made impressions on the floor. Moseby stopped analyzing the Det. and forced himself to ask. "What's going on? What's happened?"

Harris sighed. "From what we can get from Ms. Martin and the twin's friends, no one's seen the Martin Twins since 5:30 or so pm, yesterday."

He rubbed his face, "Oh god. Okay, so what are you doing to find them?"

"Everything we can," Det. Harris was going to say more but was interrupted by a cry.

From across the room both men heard, "First Case! NYPD!" Carey screeched.

Both Moseby and Det. Harris quickly made their way to the frantic woman. Moseby saw two women and a man standing with Carey. One of the women, a short brunette in a uniform, was quickly walking away. The other woman tall and very attractive and the man also tall and nicely built stayed with Carey and tried to calm her.

"Marion!" Carey broke away and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Someone took my babies!"

He patted her back and looked to Harris and the other two. The woman looked to Harris, "Officer Jackson's got a big mouth said the exact wrong thing."

Harris rolled his eyes. "Not unusual for her."

"What's going on here?" Moseby demanded. "What was she talking about?"

The woman looked to him. "I'm Det. Olivia Benson and this is my partner Det. Stabler. We're NYPD, here in Boston to help them open their own Special Crimes Unit."

"Open?" Now Moseby could see what had Carey so upset.

Harris waved his hand. "Hey, no this maybe the first case for the unit, but everyone on the unit has years of experience. I've worked kidnapping cases before, so has everyone else on the unit. None of us are green. We just finally have our own unit, modeled after a very successful unit in New York."

Carey sobbed into his shoulder, her breathing erratic as she tried to control herself.

"And Det. Benson and I are here for awhile even though they don't really need us. Ma'am these people know what they're doing."

Both Harris and Benson looked surprised at Stabler's statement, but Moseby noted they covered pretty fast. Det. Benson quickly nodded to her partner.

Det. Harris glanced between the two detectives, "and we'll be glad to have them." He turned back to Carey, who was just pulling out of Moseby's arms and wiping her face with the tissues she had clenched in one hand. "Ma'am, we will all do the best we can to bring your boys home."

Olivia turned and picked though the pile on the kitchen counter. "I thought I saw in that last pile," she held up a photo, "is this the one you were looking for?"

Carey took one look and a deep shuttering breath. "Yes. That's it, it's the newest picture I have of them."

Moseby glanced at the picture of the boys standing in the lobby and nodded. "Last week, I believe."

Olivia glanced at the photo and then handed it to her partner, who studied the picture and passed it to Harris, who starred, putting it to memory, before waving an officer over. "Get me copies of this." He brought a pad out of his trench coat pocket and looked it over. "Okay, let me make sure I got my facts. Zack Martin and Cody Martin identical twins, 16 years old. Cody's 5'5" and Zack's 5'4", they weigh between 110-120, they both have green eyes. Last seen leaving their friend Nax's house,"

"Max, her name is Max." Carey interrupted.

Harris scowled. "Sorry, couldn't read my own writing." He made the correction and continued, "Cody was wearing a blue dress shirt, with a sweater vest with blue and white triangles on it, paired with navy cargo skater shorts and brown vans. Zack was wearing a red tee-shirt with another shirt over it that was black with flames on the sleeves, paired with cargo black skater shorts and brown vans, correct?"

Carey nodded. "Yes and I thought about when you asked me if they could've gone anywhere else. They may have stopped at the comic book store. It's between here and Max's."

Harris made a note, "Comic book shop, check. Is there anywhere else they might have gone?"

"No, their skate boards are here, so not the park. I don't think so." She pulled at her tissues and looked at the detectives plainly. "They always leave notes."

Harris nodded. "Alright," he looked to the other two detectives, "If you'll give us a moment Ms. Martin."

She nodded and the three stepped away. Harris looked to his pad. "I'll figure out the story with the ex. She said he was going to be here soon."

"She said he was on stage when she called?" Stabler asked.

Harris nodded. "Yeah, she's got custody, but dad seems to like that arrangement."

"So most likely dad's not involved." Olivia stated.

Harris nodded, "Most likely. It's starting to shape up to abduction. Did you see that picture? Two pretty little boys," he shook his head, "fucking nightmare. Did they look anywhere close to 16 to you?"

"They're small and they do look a lot younger than 16. Perp might have thought they were younger." Olivia glanced back at Carey, who was tearing her tissue and talking to the hotel manager.

"Or someone who didn't care as long as they looked a lot younger." Stabler agreed, "If you want to wait for dad and set things up here, we'll go by the friend's and the comic book shop."

Harris rubbed a hand over his forehead and adjusted his glasses. "Yeah, I already got the dogs walking the trail. But the faster we move,"

"We know," Stabler slapped Harris' shoulder as they moved away.

"Ahh man, what hit me?" Zack groaned and rubbed the side of his head. His mouth felt like something had died in it and his limbs felt like lead. He blinked, the light was thankfully dim. He blinked again and saw Cody across from him, he rubbed his face. "Cody, wake up."

Zack looked around. They were in a closet or something the size of a closet and there was no doorknob, just a little plate where a doorknob would usually be. "I think we're in trouble." There was something around his neck and he felt a small box and a collar. He tugged at it but it didn't budge. He was afraid to pull on it further and left it alone. He leaned across and grabbed Cody's arm shaking him. "Cody, wake up, please."

Cody shook his head and moaned. "Zac, whats wrong?" Cody slowly lifted his arm and patted Zack.

"Wake up Cody, we're in big trouble." He looked around the room. The light was a single bulb at the top of the closet and it was surrounded by wire. On the wall opposite the door was a white poster board with, "Rules for Zack and Cody" written on it. Zack didn't read it, he was too busy panicking. When he stood up, he noticed his shoes were gone and that the floor was padded. He pushed on the door and noticed it was padded half way up.

"Where are we?" Cody tried to wake up but it was hard, he felt leaded down. He noticed the little room and fear spiraled up his spine. He could tell Zack was really scared. "Zack?"

Zack turned towards his brother and dropped to his knees in front of him. "I don't know. There's no doorknob."

Cody saw the collar around Zack's neck and touched his own.

"I don't know what it is. I'm afraid to mess with it, what if it blows up or something?" Zack shuttered.

Cody maneuvered slowly onto his knees and pushed Zack's head back so he could take a closer look. He turned it around Zack's neck there was a lock holding it closed and a hoop. He turned it back around he'd seen something like this before. His brain was still fuzzy though and he tried to shake it off so he could think. Zack pulled back and returned the gesture, studying the box around Cody's neck. "It looks like that box on Bob's puppy."

"An electric collar? Jesus, he's going to shock us?" Cody screeched. He looked around the room, becoming more aware and shaking off the heavy feeling. He saw the poster board, "what the hell?" He stood and looked to Zack.

"Yeah, our shoes are gone."

"So is my vest." Cody looked down, his shirt was buttoned wrong. He quickly re-buttoned it and sat back down then raised his eyes to Zack. "Did you notice,"

"I don't want to think about it." Zack answered before he could fully form the question. "We'd know if he had done something."

Cody nodded, quickly agreeing though he wasn't sure. He wanted Zack to be right. He turned his attention to the poster board, but Zack's standing was blocking him from reading it. "Come here." He pulled Zack next to him, it was a tight fit but neither of them minded. He wanted Zack as close as possible right now and the way Zack leaned into him, he felt the same way.

"Rules for Zack and Cody," Cody read, "disobedience will lead to painful repercussions."

"Why doesn't he just say he'll shock us?"

Cody shook his head. "I don't know, maybe it will be something else, something worse."

Zack shivered and cursed beneath his breath. "Thanks Cody."

"Sorry." He looked back to the poster, "You will call me sir, nothing other than sir. This is the most important rule and if either of you break this rule I will separate you."

Zack reached for Cody's hand which Cody grasped. "We can't let him separate us. I couldn't, I can't,"

"Me either, we'll remember. We won't mess up and he won't separate us." Cody tried to sound sure. Though the only thing he was sure of was if he tried to separate them it wouldn't be good. He really didn't think he could hold it together without Zack.

"Okay we can do that, sir, sir, we can remember that." Zack sounded a little hysterical.

Cody thought it matched how he felt perfectly. He took a deep breath and read the next line. "You will obey me, you will not question me, or fight me, or try to leave. There is no way out. If you behave you will be treated well and I will not hurt you. If you do not, you **will** be sorry." He swallowed, "Zack, I'm really scared."

Zack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We've seen his face. We know who he is. He's not going to let us go."

"What if he wants to experiment on us?" Cody swallowed the scream and the fear he felt falling out of his control.

Zack whimpered. "No. He said if we were good," he pointed towards the poster, "see if we're good he won't hurt us. He couldn't say that if he was going to experiment on us!"

Actually Cody figured the guy could say anything he wanted to but he knew Zack knew that, so he just nodded.

Zack changed the subject. "How long do you think we've been in here?"

"I don't know but I'm hungry." Cody rubbed his stomach and they shared a weak chuckle when it was Zack's stomach that growled.

"I have to go the bathroom." Zack stood up and looked down to his twin. "I'm going to knock on the door, okay?"

Cody swallowed his fear and nodded, he stood up next to Zack. "Go ahead."

Zack knocked on the door with the side of his fist. "Hey! We have to go the bathroom. Please."

"Just remember to call him Sir. Just think of it like his name, okay?" Cody's voice begged Zack's attention and this time Zack listened. "I won't forget Codes."

The door swung open, "I was just coming to get you boys." Sir stood to the side of the door with a big friendly smile.

Cody moved closer to Zack and grabbed his shirt. Zack moved into Cody, they didn't move.

"Come on, don't you want to go to the bathroom? I got you some food, breakfast." Sir stepped away from the door and further into the room. "Come on my sweets, I'm not going to hurt you."

Cody noticed the remote looking devices hanging from his belt lopes, one on either side. He touched the collar around his neck.

Sir glanced down. "I'm not going to need those am I? Because you are going to be good boys aren't you?"

Cody saw Zack nod from the corner of his eyes and quickly did the same.

"Good boys, now get out of there." Sir's voice hardened at the end and Cody wasn't sure exactly which one of them propelled them out of the closet. Sir immediately returned to a friendly smile. "Thank you my sweets."

Zack noticed there were two other doors on either side of the one they had just come out of. He figured they were like the closet they'd been in. About 2 feet ahead of them thick carpet started on the concrete floor and a few feet after that a huge bed. He swallowed thickly and leaned in closer to Cody and quickly looked beyond it, where there were lock boxes and a desk with a computer, along with tons of cameras and equipment. Zack started to get a very sickening feeling in his gut and quickly ignored it the best he could. He swallowed his fear because he knew if he panicked Cody would double panic.

The corner across from the desk was oddly empty except for a black box on the wall. Further down and across the room from the bed was a large screen TV, which looked to include a game system and tons of games. In front of the TV was a coffee table loaded down with several bags and large orange juices. There was a single chair on wheels to the side of the set up. Lastly, down from TV and across from where they now stood, was the strangest set up Zack had ever seen.

There was a half wall that stuck out into the room. The half wall was tiled as was the floor from the half wall to the wall, the same wall as the closets were on. There was another door down there as well, that door had a sink sitting on the tile next to it. Zack hoped the toilet was in there. Considering the set up on the tile it would make sense. Zack had never seen such a large tub as the one that sat on the tiles, there was also a huge shower encased in glass.

There was one thing that bothered Zack more than anything else. The walls were concrete and there were no windows and no doors. Zack shuddered. It had only taken him a few moments to look around the room and when he was done he looked up to Sir.

Sir smiled down at them. Zack was sure he thought it was friendly and it would have been, if not for the circumstances which made it un-nerving.

"Why don't you two go ahead and use the bathroom," he waved towards the door by the sink, "and then we'll have some breakfast."

Cody knew Zack was still staring at Sir as he dragged him along. Cody opened the door with the hand not holding onto Zack and Zack quickly shut the door after them. Unlike the closet this door had a doorknob on the inside but as Zack quickly learned it didn't have a lock. There was nothing in the room beside a toilet, just a toilet and concrete walls, the two of them barely fit. It wasn't even a regular house toilet but like one you'd see in a public restroom, there wasn't even a tank.

Even after they were finished, they paused before going out. "How does he get in here?" Cody whispered.

Zack thought about the room. "Maybe it has something to do with the black box in the empty corner?"

Cody agreed. "Maybe it's some sort of security door opener."

"Which means we couldn't open it even if we got to it," Zack slumped against the wall.

"I miss mom." Cody whispered.

Zack hugged his brother tightly, "Me too." Cody hugged him back and they stood still for a moment trying to contain their fears before they broke apart. They nodded to each other and Zack opened the door.

Sir was waiting for them by the coffee table. "Go ahead and sit down," he waved towards the floor, "the remotes on the table there, why don't you two pick something you want to watch."

TBC: As always continuation is completely dependent upon reception, in other words if you want to see more tell me so and you shall receive. **Thank you** for your reviews they got this part written.


	3. Chapter 3

Still Important Information: It only gets creepier from here on out. If you watch SVU, you'll most certainly notice some familiar detectives. Of course I own nothing and garish no wages from this fictional fun with words.

Part 3

Detectives Benson and Stabler sat on a couch, across from Max and her mother on a matching love seat. Max was visibly upset and both detectives were sure the girl's concern and worry were genuine.

Stabler moved so his elbows balanced on his knees and pinned Max with his eyes, "Okay, so the twins never mentioned any new friends? Maybe someone they had met online?"

Max shook her head. "No and don't call them that."

Stabler's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion while Max's mother tried to hush her, but Max refused to be quiet. "No mom, they don't like it when people just bunch them together. Their names are Zack and Cody."

Benson and Stabler shared a glance and he continued. "Sorry about that Max, we didn't know. So is there anything else you can think to tell us about Zack and Cody?"

Max looked down at her twisting fingers. "Someone had to of taken them. They just wouldn't disappear. They wouldn't do that to their mom."

Stabler looked down at the list of friends, "So besides their friends, did they have any girlfriends?"

Max laughed sadly, "They have new girlfriends every week."

Stabler smiled. "Who are their girlfriends this week?"

Max shrugged, "no one. Cody and Emma broke up last week and as of two days ago Tiffany is not speaking to Zack. He forgot their two week anniversary."

Benson nodded, while Stabler stood and looked to Max's mother. "Ma'am if I could talk to you in private for a moment?"

Ellen looked surprised but quickly jumped to her feet, "of course Detective, is the kitchen alright?"

He nodded and she led him away, as soon as they cleared the room, Benson abandoned her couch and moved to sit next to Max. "Anything you tell me I will do my best to keep from the parents, but it's very important you tell me anything you think will help."

Max quickly agreed. "Okay, but I really don't know anything."

"That's alright, just answer my questions the best you can. Now, were Cody and Zack having sex with all those girls?"

A blush spread across Max's face and she spoke to her lap. "Not even. They lost their virginity last year to Jessica and Janice Ellis."

"Sisters?"

Max snorted. "Jessica and Janice are identical twins and they wanted to lose their virginity to identical twins at the same time. Probably in the same bed," she blushed redder even as she rolled her eyes.

While that wasn't even a one on the shocking scale of things she'd heard it still made her arch an eyebrow. "Huh. What about other girls?"

Max shrugged. "One or two, I think. Zack and Cody are really sweet and they let the girls set the pace. They tell each other everything but they don't spread it around."

"So there aren't any girls they'd run off to see or be staying with, hiding out?"

Max quickly shook her head. "No, I'm telling you they wouldn't do that."

Sensing a dead end, Olivia moved her words another direction. "Have there been any adults who might have been a little more interested in Zack and Cody than they should have been? Anyone acting strange?"

"No. We've been talking about twins in biology so people have been paying them more attention. Not any adults though."

"Okay." Olivia didn't think anything here was going to pan out. She stood up. "You have my card right?" She glanced at her watch; the comic book shop should be open.

Carey clutched Cody's blue blanket and the shirt Zack had worn yesterday, every once in awhile she'd lift the fabrics to her face for a deep scent of her boys. Behind her, Moseby was on the phone, she could hear him trying to organize a time for all the employees to speak to a detective. Further away she could hear her ex-husband on his cell phone, cancelling engagements. She tried to pay attention to the woman telling her what to say to the press but she couldn't quite believe this was real. Everything seemed so nightmare like and she really wanted to wake up.

Detective Harris leaned into the doorway of their computer lab. It wasn't a very big room. There was only one member of the PC lab for their unit anyway. Blythe was the best at what she did though and Harris wouldn't trade her for the entire staff of the bigger units. She'd only had the new office a week but she had definitely made it her own. The white walls were now this purplish-blue color that Harris knew Blythe called periwinkle. It was her "lucky Mojo" color. There were at least 7 different monitor screens all running different things, though one remained a steady picture of the Martin Twins.

Blythe herself was hunched over a laptop, her roller chair swaying with her movements. Her dark brown hair swung in a ponytail, while a getaway lock was tucked behind her ear. She pushed up her glasses and shook her head. "Either come in Harris or stop lurking in my doorway. I'll get a complex."

He smiled and stepped into the room. "Brought you one those fancy not coffee drinks you like."

She smiled. "And now we're friends again." She gestured to the laptop, "is this the only laptop the twins have?"

"Yep, they got for their 16th from their ol'man. He couldn't afford two so they had to share, something I gather they didn't do well. Their whole room was split into his and mine. Find anything?" Harris grabbed a chair and flopped down onto it.

"The most boring porn in history, our boys are very vanilla. Some school folders, some chats with girls. Some boring e-mails, no flags, no chats with adults. Heck no chat rooms period, just a chat box with friends. If they met the perp online, it wasn't on this laptop."

"Damn. So dead end." Harris slumped further into his chair and dropped his head back, he stared at the ceiling. "I got the chief barking down my back, turns out the twins are friends with London _**Tipton**_. She's babysat them for Christ sakes and one of them is the "director" for her internet show. She adores them and says Daddy will turn the whole police department into a bakery if we don't find them."

"I like my new office so I guess we better find them. Have you got anything?"

Harris shook his head without lifting it. "The dogs tracked them to hotel, but can't pinpoint where as their scents are all around the place. The comic book guy reported seeing them right at closing. He says the twins were happy and left with a couple of comics. None of their friends know anything. They just disappeared."

"Anymore interviews to come in yet?" Blythe glanced at her screens, before making an adjustment to one.

"Yeah, we're still interviewing employees at the Tipton. Benson and Stabler went to their school, so we still holding on that too."

"Well I got them into the FBI database and the Amber alert has been running hourly. There aren't any sex offenders living in the immediate area that fit the profile, just a guy on for prostitution with a female."

Harris nodded. "Thanks, between the Tipton hotel and London Tipton the press is starting to swarm. I know we can get the dad to make a public statement. I don't know if the mom is able, but I guess we'll find out. They're setting up to do the first."

"Have you put together a timeline yet?" Blythe paused, her fingers over her keyboard.

"It's in the bullpen, but I'll save you the three feet walk out the door. Might help me to talk it though," He pinched the bridge of his nose, "They left school with some friends at 3, got to the friend's house at 3:20, the friends say nothing odd happened. The twins left the friend's house at 5:40. The comic book guy reported seeing them at 6. Then nothing, the dogs trace them to the hotel, but according to Moseby they never came in."

Blythe read over the words she'd typed, "When did it break to the press?"

Harris glanced at his watch. "Shit, it's 11. I guess it broke around 7 am."

"You've been up since the call at 2 this morning, you going to take a break?"

Harris stood and stretched. "I'll take a few hours in the back when Benson and Stabler get in. We'll switch off, that way the first 48 will be covered."

"I'll be here. I'm still trying to find a street camera that caught anything." Blythe turned back to her keyboard. "I'll let you know."

He clapped a hand on her shoulder as he stood, "thank you." Harris had almost reached the door when it swung open. He barely avoided getting hit.

"Harris?" the officer barked.

"Where's the fire Roberts?"

"There's a girl out here that works for the Tipton, Maddie something. She says she knows who took the twins."

Harris rushed passed the man. "Where is she?"

"Mommy!" Cody dropped the remote in his hast to get in front of the TV, Zack seconds behind him. They stopped practically nose to the screen, between the size of the large screen and the camera angle, Carey was large as life.

"Please, they're all I have. If you've seen _anything_ please call the police, please help us find our boys." Carey spoke clearly through the tears that rolled down her face. There was a picture of them at the bottom of the screen.

Cody and Zack were so focused on their mother they didn't even take notice of the people around her. Zack absently noticed she was wearing one of his shirts over hers and that she clutched Cody's blankie.

"Please let them stay together," a rough, gruff voice pushed out.

"Dad," Zack whispered and looked to the haggard man standing next to their mom. He looked to be physically holding her up.

"They've only been apart two weeks in their whole life, just please let them stay together." He paused, obviously pulling himself together, "Please just let them come home. Don't hurt them." He turned his face into Carey's hair.

Zack had never seen his dad cry and now he was doing it on TV. Cody pressed in next to him and he didn't have to look to know Cody was crying, because if tears were running down _his_ face than Cody was certainly crying. He knew all the shaking wasn't just him.

Their picture went to the middle of screen with their eye color, hair color, heights and weights beneath and voice over said. "Zack and Cody Martin are identical twins with green eyes and dark blonde hair. They were last seen at the Acme Comic book shop on Veronica Blvd, yesterday at 6:00 pm. If you have _any_ information, police are asking you to please step forward." The number at the bottom of the screen went bold before going back to its regular size.

The picture faded back and their parents were full screen again.

To the side of them, Sir said, "maybe you'll get to go home to them."

Zack raised a finger to the screen and traced his mom's features as he replied. "We know who you are. You'll never let us go home."

Sir mentally rethought his strategy, as young as they looked, they were 16 and smart.

On the screen Carey looked into the lens of the camera as it closed in on her. "Zack, Cody I love you." She broke into sobs.

Cody sniffled and rested his forehead against the screen. "We love you too mommy." Zack's throat was too tight for him to speak so he nodded.

Moseby stepped up next to their parents at the podium. "My name is Marion Moseby. I am the manager of the Boston Tipton. On behalf of London Tipton and the Tipton family we are offering a $100,000 reward for any information which _directly_ leads to Zack and Cody's safe return." Moseby looked to the closest camera. "To the person or persons holding Zack and Cody, if you return them, that money will be yours, no questions asked. Just let them go."

Zack swallowed thickly. "See Cody he does like us."

Cody nodded. "I bet London's pissed I'm not there for 'Yay Me'."

Sir studied the boys in front of the TV and decided the best course of action. "You're right, I can't release you."

The TV returned to the large picture of the twins and both boys turned as one to look at him. He had never been unnerved by his 'guests' before but those green eyes focusing on him was pretty close.

"We know." Cody moved in closer to Zack.

He liked the way they spoke for each other. The way they moved into each other whenever they were unsure. "Let me explain how this will work. You do as I tell you and behave I will make sure you stay together and go somewhere relatively safe."

"What's relatively safe?"

He'd known Zack would be the more forceful of the two, the one more likely to question him, but he was a little surprised how Cody didn't shy away from Zack's confrontation. "It means I won't sell you to someone who will whore you out to anyone who can pay." They flinched hard and he continued softer, "If you're good it means you'll go to someone who'd treasure the two of you. Someone who'd not hurt you. Someone who'd give you gifts and comics, but most importantly it means you two would stay together."

He let that sink in for a moment before he casually added. "Of course, if you choose not to cooperate I still won't be able to let you go. So I'd have to try to change your tune, the shock collars go rather high. I can also use the chloroform to knock you out and once you're out I can do _whatever_ I want with you. If none of that changes your attitude I start removing body parts, toes are pretty negotiable."

They looked frightened at the mention of being knocked out but they paled at the mention of the toes. He could nearly see the fight going out of them. He continued to press his point home. "Now if that didn't work, I might decide you're not worth the trouble. In which case I could leave you in that little closet until you starved to death, as there really is no way out. Or I could sell you to separate people, countries away from each other." His eyes narrowed and his voice went from causal to hard with promise, "And I guarantee if I do that you two will _never_ see each other again."

Sir wasn't ready for the strong reaction this last threat caused. It garnished more response than losing body parts or dying had. He could tell they were trying to hide it but their faces revealed he'd found their most deep seeded terror.

Zack trembled, trying to control the absolute fear and he knew Cody was just as terrified. He wanted to be strong and act like he wasn't affected by the mad man's speech but he was. He was terrified and so was Cody. He couldn't be separated from Cody. He'd go crazy. He didn't want to lose any toes or watch Cody lose any. He tilted his head enough to meet Cody's eyes and didn't look away as he said, "Just tell us what to do and we'll do it."

Cody knew what Zack was telling him and released a deep breath, "We'll behave Sir. We promise." He'd rather lose toes than lose Zack and he'd rather not lose any of those. He knew for certain he couldn't function without Zack and if following Sir's rules was the only way to keep his twin he'd follow them.

Sir grinned. "Good. I knew you two were smart. I'm glad we can skip all the nasty parts. The girl before you had to lose 3 toes and could practically light a bulb from the electric shocks before she figured it out. She went to a good home after that." He walked close enough to cup their faces, one chin in each hand. To their credit, while they remained stiff and slightly shook, they didn't fight his hold. He tilted their faces up so their eyes went to him. "You two are most extraordinary. I'll make sure you go to someone that will appreciate you and who wants more than anything to keep you together." He brushed the flat of his thumb over their lips.

"He's got to be the one." Maddie repeated, not understanding why these cops weren't going after the perv.

Harris sighed. "I know Miss. Fitzpatrick just go through this with us one more time. Mr. Todd Kredi stays at the hotel every month?" He'd already handed the guy's name off to Blythe, who was gathering Intel even as he worked though this girl's rather confusing statement.

She nodded. "Yes, like clockwork. He always asks to stay on the 23rd floor, in the suite across from Cody and Zack. He always comes the second week of the month and gives Cody and Zack tips for helping him out."

"Helping him out how?" Olivia asked.

Harris was thankful that Benson had stayed out here with him instead of joining her partner in Blythe's office. Hopefully, between the two of them, they could pull some sense out the jumble the girl had thrown at him.

"Playing bellhop, bringing him his paper, whatever, just little things. He was just trying to keep them close. He tips them like 10 bucks each for nothing stuff and he always has a camera with him. Taking pictures of them, then he'd act like he wasn't but I could tell he was. I told them to stay away from him. I could tell the guy was trouble by the way he looked at them. He'd stare at them."

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked.

"No. I didn't have any real proof but I know he was looking at them like no adult should look at them." Maddie huffed and crossed her arms. "Well? Are you going to go and get this guy?"

"Miss Fitzpatrick,"

She tossed her long blonde hair behind her, "Maddie,"

"Okay Maddie, we're checking into it. Is there anything else you can tell us about him?"

Benson nudged him as she stood and Harris turned to see Stabler making his way steadily towards them. Seeing he had their attention, Stabler said, "We got a hit."

Maddie jumped up as they did. "So are you going after him?"

Benson turned to deal with Maddie, while Stabler told him, "DA's cutting the warrant. Kredi called into work yesterday and today."

"Priors?" Harris walked next to Stabler, towards Blythe's office.

"Child pornography, 20 months, time served." Harris nodded, showing he was listening as Stabler broke away from him while saying. "I'll go grab the warrant."

Harris waved him on, "I'll be right there."

Blythe turned towards him and started talking even as he walked through the door. "Kredi was arrested in 97 for child porn." She skimmed over a page on the main screen. "Looks like boys are his thing. He got time served and 2 years probation," she turned back to her screens, scrolling through, while others processed. "He's a luggage vendor, with two stores in the area of the Tipton, but there are 3 other hotels closer and less costly. He first stayed at the Tipton 4 years ago, on the company's dime, but since then he's paid." She moved down the cyber page. "Yeah see, the first time he stayed 3 days but over the years he's worked it up to a week each stay. He didn't report for work yesterday or today."

Harris picked up the picture off the printer. The guy didn't look like much, 5'11, balding, glasses, a thin guy, though he looked to be in really good shape.

Blythe rolled her chair to another screen. "He's never married, no kids, and not so much as a traffic ticket since 2000. He has a 2 bedroom under a 2nd mortgage. I'm hunting around for anything else but so far no other properties, boats, or storage units."

"Keep looking. I want everything you get on him."

Stabler leaned into the doorway, waving a piece of paper. "We're good."

Harris walked backwards towards the door, still talking to Blythe, pointing his finger at her. "I got my ear piece, anything comes up call me." He turned at the last moment and followed Stabler out the door.

TBC: This story is in competition with my other stories, **absolutely all my stories will be finished**, but they get updates according to the interest in them. Hence the one with the most reviews gets its next part first. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Still Important Information: It only gets creepier from here on out. Of course I own nothing and garish no wages from this fictional fun with words.

Chapter 4

Max's mom had wanted her to stay home, but Max couldn't do it. She wanted to be where she might hear something she didn't already know and get news as it came in. She wasn't sure if her mom would share everything with her. That and she didn't want to sit at home and think about Zack and Cody.

School wasn't much better though, all everyone spoke about was Zack and Cody. There was a detective in the office, she had already spoken to him and repeated what she'd told the other cops. She thought Tiffany might be talking with him now. There were also some counselors in the cafeteria.

There had been an assembly first thing in the morning instead of homeroom. The principal had told them to talk to the detective, if they knew anything and the counselors, if they wanted to. He also asked them not to spread rumors and to be courteous of Zack and Cody's friends. None of that was happening though.

The teachers were trying to hold class but the murmur of whispers just wouldn't cool down and the hallways were an absolute buzz. Thankfully Mr. Downing was away at his sister's wedding and the sub could barely keep the class in the room much less continue the talk about twins. Max was pretty glad the sub hadn't really tried.

History class hadn't even started yet, Mr. Heming was running late and the students were using the time to talk. History class reminded her of Zack, it was the only class he somewhat liked.

"My dad says they're already dead." Darren told another boy.

Max turned to him. "Shut up Darren, unless your dad had something to do with it, how would he know?"

"My dad watches the news. I bet the pervert did them and then killed them."

"Shut up Darren, you and your dad don't know shit." Max hissed, trying her best to keep her temper.

Tara interrupted, "My mom said if Mrs. Martin had paid more attention to what Zack and Cody were doing they wouldn't be missing at all."

"She was working." Bob replied with an even tone. "And only a fool would speculate on what's going on without any information."

"Hey Max," she turned to Tapeworm who leaned in, "don't listen to those assholes, they don't know Zack and Cody, if anyone can stay safe until being rescued it's them."

zczczczcz

"Zack, Cody, come here."

Zack almost responded with an automatic 'five more minutes', sitting on a couch while playing a video game was so normal he'd almost forgotten where they were. He sighed as Cody cut off the game. They had been doing so well too. He and Cody might not be able to work together on much of anything without fighting but on video games they kicked ass.

Cody figured Sir was done with whatever he'd been working with computer on for the last hour. He offered his hand to pull Zack along. Zack scowled, dropped his controller and took his hand, using it to bounce up.

Zack had been aware of Sir leaving the computer and doing something by the bed, he hadn't been that out of it. He had just really been trying to throw himself into the game. He turned and didn't like what he saw. Sir had attached two leashes to locks protruding from the cement wall above the bed and held the opposite ends in hand.

By mutual consent, they stopped a few feet out of reach, Sir rolled his eyes. "Come here,"  
>he reached out and grabbed Cody and, as if toed by an invisible string, Zack followed. Sir turned Cody so they were facing each other and Zack tried to channel calming thoughts as the man attached the leash to the collar at Cody's neck but Cody's eyes still watered. Sir let him go with a light push towards the bed. "Sit Cody while I finish with your twin," he gestured with 'come here' hands. "Come on Zack."<p>

Zack moved forward enough to be grabbed and turned. He looked to Cody, as he heard the snap of the lock falling into place at the back of his neck.

"On the bed."

Zack mentally measured the length of the leash by looking at Cody's, they could probably get a few feet from the bed and that was it. He sat down next to Cody, while Sir went to his desk and grabbed a bottle of water and a brown pharmacy bottle. "Okay," he came around in front of them and placed the water on bedside table, before tackling the child proof top, "I want you to swallow this,"

"What is it?" Cody asked, swallowing several times, his fear making him bolder.

Zack knew his brother was about 5 seconds from freaking out. Cody hated aspirin much less some unknown drug.

Sir paused and looked down to him, "Ecstasy."

Cody's lips clamped shut, his eyes widened and he moved back desperately while he looked to Zack in panic.

Zack swallowed. "Why?"

Sir popped the top, smiling with the pride of getting it open without having to resort to violence, "It will help you to relax."

"Zack," Cody whispered and Zack squeezed his arm, trying to be reassuring as he looked to Sir. "Can we not? Can we, you know, maybe try without it? We did promise to listen to you and we will."

Sir frowned. "It won't hurt you. I don't think you'll be able to get into it without some help."

Zack didn't think there was a strong enough drug in the world to make them get into this.

Sir didn't understand Zack's wariness until he glanced at Cody and realized Zack was speaking for Cody's fear. He paused, the lid of the bottle in the same hand as the pills he had shaken out, he looked between the two. "Have you ever kissed each other?"

Zack blinked but answered with a scowl. "Yes, at every game of truth or dare we've ever been in since 5th grade."

Sir smirked and, with a wave of his bottle holding hand, said. "Okay, show me."

Zack met Cody half way and they did their usual brush of lips without touching each other anywhere else. It was quick and innocent, Sir started to put the top back on the bottle with the pills still in his palm. "I think you're going to need these."

Cody leaned back and whispered, "John's party,"

Zack glanced towards Sir and nodded, "Okay," Zack barely remembered John's party and he was surprised Cody did. They'd been so drunk, matching the Ellis twins dare for dare, and since it had been so hot watching the girls, all the guys had kept the dares going. The guys didn't care that he and Cody had been dared to match the girls dare for dare and it had gotten a little out of control. Max hadn't been able to look them in the eye for a week and it had been her idea.

Cody figured the only way to do this was just to do it. He really didn't want to take that pill. There were no standards for the making of illegal drugs, no standard doses, who knew how the thing had been made. What if they were allergic? What if it had been made with detergent or something just as terrible?

Their kisses were stiff and awkward and Zack wasn't sure how to move pass the light kisses they'd given each other since forever. He wasn't sure where to put his hands so they tangled uselessly in the bedspread.

Cody squeezed his eyes shut, this wasn't working. They just couldn't. Zack's lips were soft and it was easy to move with him but they were both too aware of themselves and the man standing over them.

A quick glance showed Zack that Sir had lifted the water bottle from the table and he knew any second Sir was going to call them off and make them take those pills. Zack didn't know if Cody could handle that. So he gave himself a little shake. He pulled back enough to take a deep breath and as he released the breath Zack let himself go. He tilted his head a little to left, knowing Cody would easily counter him. He concentrated on feeling good and not who was causing it or who was watching.

Cody felt Zack just relax, slowly moving them into each other. A quick glance and he nearly panicked until Zack's fingers brushed against his and he allowed himself to go along with what Zack was telling him. He nearly jumped back when he felt Zack's tongue flick against his lower lip. He sighed softly and let him in. It was easier than he thought it would be.

Sir didn't really catch the change at first. He saw them relax into each other just as he was going to make them take the pills. He nearly stopped breathing when he saw Zack suck on Cody's bottom lip. He absently put the water bottle and the pills on the table. He adjusted himself while watching Cody's hand wrap around Zack's hip. He pulled the digital camera from his pocket as Zack's hand rested on Cody's waist.

He snapped pictures with the flash off, hoping the boys wouldn't notice. He wanted to direct them but was afraid even the smallest interruption would stop them and he didn't want to do that, not while they were doing so well. He still wanted to try the pills but was willing to put that off as long as they were giving him exactly what he wanted. He kept his finger on the button of the camera. They were perfection, all sweet blonde hair and boyish gasps between needy kisses.

Zack kind-a came back to himself when he realized his thumb was brushing against the warm skin of Cody's side. An urgent need to end this rose as tingles went up his spine. He was getting turned on by _Cody_. He felt Cody's leg wrapped in his and didn't remember when they had moved so close together. Cody's hand was kneading his hip, the other brushing against his side. He slowly broke the kiss and leaned back a little. Cody looked as out of it as he felt, his lips wet and swollen, his breathe as hard as Zack's own. He looked down.

Cody blinked as Zack moved back, wow how had they gotten so close? He felt the blush rise on his face. His mind may have been in turmoil but his body didn't seem to know it, he adjusted his shirt. It was _Zack_ for god sakes. He willed his body to listen to him. Zack was looking down but Cody could still see his lips, they looked almost bruised, he brushed his palm against his mouth. His lips were sensitive, tingling, so was his skin where Zack's hands had held him.

Zack took a couple of steadying breaths. "Was that enough?"

"Can we stop now?" Cody whispered, playing with the edge of his shirt.

Sir glanced up, "For now, yes," and back to the camera. He'd started flipping through pictures as soon as the boys had broken apart. He lifted his eyes and noted their blushing faces, shirt covered laps, and fidgeting limbs. "You did very well boys." He glanced back down to the images, very well indeed. He couldn't wait to get these online, cha-ching.

He looked back up to his boys, who were still uneasy and flustered. "Don't fret so, it's natural. At your age you can get turned on by a coffee commercial. It's just easier for you to turn each other on because there's no guess work. Most people do what they like themselves to learn what other people enjoy. You two don't have to figure it out, you instinctively know. There's a comfort with each other no matter the situation."

"It's not normal," Zack muttered down to his twisting fingers.

"He's my brother," Cody studied the lowest button on his shirt.

Sir trashed a picture where, in the excitement, his thumb had gotten in the way. He lowered the camera, "And normally I'd agree with you, but 'brother' gives the connotation of you being siblings, of which you are technically not."

Zack looked to Cody for a clue, he didn't seem to have one, and so he looked to Sir. "Huh?"

"Cody, do you know what I mean?"

Cody's eyes glazed over, his palm rubbed against his chin, as he thought about the question. "I'm not sure, is it something to do with DNA?"

Sir grinned. "So smart," he ruffled Cody's hair, "siblings share roughly 50% of their genetic make-up. You two however have the exact same genetic make-up. So you are the same person, hence not incest, closer to masturbation, which is completely natural."

Zack raised an eyebrow, sharing a look with Cody which clearly said, 'is this guy serious?'

Cody's tilted head and glance told him Cody wasn't sure how to respond. Zack took a stab at it. "Uh-uh, Ok?"

Sir seemed happy enough with the reply. He turned towards the computer, as he worked to get the scandisk free of the camera. "There's some delivery menu's in the bedside table. Why don't you two pick something out for lunch?"

Zack leaned back onto the bed, resting one elbow on the mattress, so he could twist his body and get the menus and the attached pen with his other hand. He grabbed the stack, sat up, and dropped it all onto Cody's lap. Cody was pickier than he was and knew what Zach would eat (just about anything). Cody also knew what they were allergic to while he sometimes forgot.

Cody sighed and started sorting the mess out.

Zack turned and watched Sir, leaned over his computer and obviously downloading the pictures. He swallowed his embarrassment. He felt Cody's fingers brush against his ankle and raised his eyes without lifting his head, so he could hide behind his bangs. Cody's teeth bit into his bottom lip and his eyes were wide and unsure, he too hadn't lifted his head, looking through his own bangs to him. Zack knew the question without having to hear the words and brush his fingers against Cody's. Cody blinked with a small smile. This wasn't going to mess them up, Zack wouldn't let it.

Cody released the breath it seemed he'd been holding forever. The morning after John's party they'd been embarrassed and awkward with each other. It had hurt; that new unwanted space between them. It had taken them a week or so to get beyond it, forever to Cody, and he refused to go through that again. This wasn't their fault and he wouldn't let it hurt them. He went back to the menus, tossing the Indian one away, they couldn't stand curry.

Zack looked back to Sir, his smile fading as he did, "So is everyone going to see those?" He tried to sound causal though he wasn't. Cody fluttered through menus, trying to hide his nervous fingers.

Sir didn't even look his way, "no, just a select group and if they want to see more they'll have to pay for the privilege." He clicked a few more buttons, smiling widely at the screen, before he looked over his shoulder. "Pick something out?"

Cody swallowed and held up a menu. "Yes, I circled it."

zczczczc

It was nice normal one level ranch; the lawn was cared for, there was even a sprinkler running. It caught Benson's pants as they moved towards the front door. Next to her, Detective Harris watched Stabler and another detective round the side of the house. They waited a few seconds before sharing a nod and Harris raised his fist to knock on the clean white door.

zczczcz

The noise startled Zack and Cody, who looked around with wide eyes. The sound of knocking broadcasted over the room again. Zack's eyes darted around until he was able to pinpoint the speaker on the desk and made sure Cody saw it as well.

Sir glanced towards the ceiling, the menu clutched half forgotten in his hand. "I wonder who that could be," he grinned, "my new camera." He glanced to the boys on the bed, "No one can hear you down here, but I will be recording. If I find out that you two tried yelling out, you will both regret it, understand?" They quickly nodded and Sir seemed content. "I know you'll be good boys." He messed Zack's hair with a careless hand, before quickly walking from them and into the empty corner of the room. He put his hand to the black box and pressed on the glass, then leaned in to whisper something, and lastly held his eye in front of it. The sound of a motor whirled as the ceiling dropped down, forming a door with stairs folded on top, much like an attic ceiling door. Sir jumped up and grabbed the stairs as they moved, forcefully moving them faster, as the knock echoed again. While the stairs fell and Sir began to climb the sounds of dogs growling and barking came down the stairs. Sir barked an odd word back and the dogs silenced.

Cody glanced to Zack, who shook his head with disbelief. "We're never getting out of here."

Cody moved closer to his brother as the stairs started moving back up into place.

zczczczcz

Benson tapped her ear piece. "They hear dogs around back."

Harris nodded and hammered on the door. "Mr. Kredi." Sharing a look, Harris backed up, readying to rush the door just as it swung open.

zczczcz

"Why yes honey, I'd love to buy some cookies." Sir smiled sweetly down at the little girl-scout. She was 9 or 10 with dark brown hair and blue eyes, cute as a button. He patted his pockets, a pretend search for money, as he looked around her. "It sure was nice of your mom to bring you out today."

"My mom didn't bring me," the girl answered, while trying to free a box of thin mints from her bag.

Sir's smiled widened.

"My dad did."

Sir leaned out of his door to see a man talking with Mrs. Mitchell next door. He scowled and reached into his pocket for some cash and was smiling again when the little girl offered the box. Maybe the boys liked cookies, "Thank you honey." He shut the door, what a shame. He had the perfect buyer for her.

zczczczcz

Harris hadn't even taken a good look at Kredi through he could hear Stabler trying to get the man to talk in the living room. He and Olivia searched the house and everything seemed completely normal until they reached the bedroom. "Holy shit," Harris was awed, slowly circling the room and trying to get a grasp at the scope of what he was looking at.

Next to him, Olivia shook her head in disgust. "It's unbelievable. There must be thousands of them."

Harris imagined she was right, though he couldn't imagine trying to count them all. He certainly didn't envy the guys in evidence. He picked at one; underneath the picture was a white wall though unless you lifted a picture you wouldn't know it. The room was wallpapered in pictures and in every single one of them was the Martin twins.

In the living room Harris could hear Kredi, "You have to listen to me!" The man was practically hysterical. "He has my perfect little boys,"

Harris shared a glance with Benson and they both headed towards the noise, passing around several cops making a polite exit as they went.

In the living room, Stabler had Kredi crowded back against a computer desk and the man, panicked and hysterical, jabbered and finally reached behind himself and yanked the monitor around so it was between them. Stabler didn't look, he was too busy growling at Kredi, but Harris and Benson did and they separated the men to take a closer look.

There on the screen and in full color was a picture of their missing twins in a kiss, limbs wrapped around each other. All three detectives took in the picture, while Kredi said, "I know who has my perfect little boys, will you go get them back for me?"

All three detectives, doing the work they did, were able to look quickly beyond the disturbing elements of the picture to the things that mattered. The picture was time stamped for that day, so they were still alive or at least they had been earlier. Though as healthy as the boys looked it was very likely they were still alive and wouldn't be killed anytime soon.

Stabler backed up a few steps and Harris, who hadn't been pressuring the guy, moved in to stand in front of him. He smiled and smoothly murmured, "Of course we will. You just have to tell us all about it."

TBC

Due to serious time constraints (I'm a fulltime grad student, the mum of a toddler, with a full-time job) the story that is updated next depends on which gets the most reviews. They **WILL all be finished**, this I promise, it just may take awhile. However reviews will determine which receives updates first, followed by the second most reviewed, then the 3rd. Thank you.


End file.
